matematikafandomcom_bs-20200216-history
Zlatni presjek
thumb|Zlatni isječak je linijski segment podijeljen na dva dijela prema pravilima zlatnog presjeka. Ukupna dužina a + b je većem segmentu a isto što je a kraćem segmentu b. U matematici i umjetnosti, dvije veličine su u zlatnom rezu ako je omjer između zbira te dvije veličine i veće od njih jednak sa odnosom veće veličine sa manjom veličinom. Zlatni rez je matematička konstanta, koja približno iznosi 1,6180339887. Najkasnije od Renesanse, mnogi umjetnici i arhitekte su nastojali svoje radove praviti prema pravilima zlatnog presjeka, posebno u obliku zlatnog pravougaonika, u kojem je razmjera duže stranice naspram dužine kraće stranice zlatni presjek, a vjerovalo se da je ova proporcija estetski zadovoljavajuća. Matematičari su proučavali zlatni presjek zbog njegovih jedinstvenih i interesantnih osobina. Zlatni presjek se često označava sa grčkim slovom φ (fi). Ovu oznaku φ 1909. g. predložio je američki matematičar Mark Barr u čast slavnom starogrčkom kiparu Fidiji. Izgled zlatnog isječka ilustrira geometrijsku vezu koja definiše ovu konstantu. Izraženo algebarski: : \frac{a+b}{a} = \frac{a}{b} = \varphi\,. Ova jednačina ima, kao jedinstveno, pozitivno rješenje, algebarsko iracionalan broj : \varphi = \frac{1+\sqrt{5}}{2}\approx 1.61803\,39887\ldots\,The Golden Ratio: The Story of PHI, the World's Most Astonishing… A001622 Ostali nazivi, koji se koriste za ili za zlatnom rezu srodne pojmove, su zlatni isječak (latinski: sectio aurea), zlatna sredina, zlatni broj i grčko slovo fi (ϕ). Ostali termini, koji se susreću, jesu ekstremni i srednji omjer, medijalni isječak, božanska proporcija, požanski isječak (latinski: sectio divina), zlatna proporcija, zlatna razmjera, te Fidiasova sredina. thumb|Konstrukcija zlatnog pravougaonika: Konstruišite jedinični kvadrat (crveno). Povucite liniju sa sredine jedne stranice u suprotan ugao. Iskoristite tu liniju kao radijus kako bi nacrtali luk koji definiše dužu dimenziju pravougaonika. Istorija Teorija zlatnog presjeka započeta je u antici, a svoj procvat imala je u renesansi kada su umjetnici, matematičari, fizičari i astrolozi tražili savršenstvo u kompozicijama poznatih struktura. Herodot (484. - 424. pne) :„Jedan egipatski svećenik govoreći o obliku Keopsove piramide spomenuo mi je da je kvadrat nad njezinom visinom jednak površini bočnog trougla“ thumb v= \frac{a}{2}\sqrt{\varphi} b= \frac{a}{2}\sqrt{\varphi +2} \alpha =arctg\sqrt{\varphi} \beta =arctg\sqrt{\frac{\varphi}{2}} Grčki kipar Fidije u V vijeku pne. primijenio je zlatni rez u dizajnu svojih skulptura i gradnji Partenona. Platon (grčki filozof, V. i IV. vijek pne.) u „Timoteju“ opisuje pet pravilnih geometrijskih tijela kao osnovu harmonične strukture svijeta. Zlatni presjek igra ključnu ulogu u dimenzijama i oblikovanju nekih od ovih tijela. Pitagorejci (oko 500. god.pne.) dolaze do jednog od najvažnijih otkrića u matematici: - dijagonala i stranica kvadrata ( pravilnog peteugla) su nesamjerljive thumb \frac{d}{a_5}= \varphi Grčki matematičar Euklid prvi je ovaj broj uočio i matematički izrazio. Oko 300 godina prije Krista napisao je knjigu „Elementi“ u kojoj navodi prvu zabilježenu definiciju zlatnog presjeka . Datu dužinu podijeliti tako da pravougaonik obuhvaćen cijelom dužinom i jednim odsječkom,bude jednak kvadratu na drugom odsječku. a(a-x)=x^2 x^2+ax-a^2=0 x=\frac{-1+\sqrt{5}}{2}a Vijek pne sva znanja starih Grka objedinio je rimski arhitekt Marcus Vitruvius Polio u svom djelu „De architectura libri decem“ ili „Deset knjiga o arhitekturi“, posvećenom imperatoru Augustu. Pisao je o simetriji hramova, a njihove proporcije upoređuje s razmjerima čovječjeg tijela. Vitruvije je ucrtao ljudsko tijelo u kružnicu, što je kasnije ponovo interpretirao Leonardo Da Vinci Fra Luca Pacioli (1446. - 1510.) štampao je u Veneciji 1509. djelo ”De divina proportione” koje je imalo veliki uticaj i nakon kojeg zlatni rez doživljava pravu renesansu. U njemu opisuje harmonijske osobine “božanske razmjere". Knjigu je ilustrirao Leonardo da Vinci. Martin Ohm 1835. g. u drugom izdanju udžbenika Die reine Elementar -Mathematik ( Čista elementarna matematika ) prvi put koristi termin zlatni rez. Oznaku \varphi je 1909. g. predložio američki matematičar Mark Barr u čast slavnom starogrčkom kiparu Fidiji (Phidias 480. -430.pne ) Izračunavanje Za dvije veličine (pozitivni brojevi) a'' i ''b se kaže da su u zlatnom rezu ϕ'' ako vrijedi : \frac{a+b}{a} = \frac{a}{b} = \varphi\,. Ova jednačina jednoznačno definiše \varphi Desna jednačina pokazuje da je ''a = bϕ, što se može zamijeniti u lijevi dio, dajući : \frac{b\varphi+b}{b\varphi}=\frac{b\varphi}{b}\,. Poništavanjem b'' na obe strane, dobijamo : \frac{\varphi+1}{\varphi}=\varphi. Množenjem obe strane sa ''ϕ i premještanjem članova vodi do: : {\varphi}^2 - \varphi - 1 = 0. Jedino pozitivno rješenje ove kvadratne jednačine je : \varphi = \frac{1 + \sqrt{5}}{2} \approx 1.61803\,39887\dots\, Iracionalnost zlatnog odnosa Zlatni odnos je iracionalan broj. U nastavku su dva kratka dokaza o iracionalnosti Kontradikcija izrazu u najnižoj vrijednosti thumb|Da je φ racionalan broj, onda bi bio omjer stranama pravougaonika sa cijelim stranama (pravougaonik koji obuhvata cio dijagram). Ali bi takođe bio i odnos cjelobrojnih strana manjeg pravougaonika (desni dio dijagrama) dobijen brisanjem kvadrata. Sekvenca smanjenja cjelobrojne vrijednosti dužine stranice formirane brisanjem kvadrata ne može vječno trajati jer cijeli brojevi imaju donje granice, stoga φ ne može biti racionalan. cejlina je duži dio plus kraći dio cjelina je duži dio kao što je duži dio na kraći dio. Ako cjelinu imenujemo sa n a duži dio sa m , onda druga izjava postaje: n je prema m isto kao što je m prema n - m , ili, algebarski \frac {n}{m} = \frac{m}{n-m} Tvrditi da je \varphi racionalan znači da je \varphi odnos n/m gdje su n i m cijeli brojevi. Možemo reći i da n/m imaju najniže vrijednosti i da su n i m pozitivni brojevi. Ali ako je razlomak n/m u najnižim vrijednostima, onda se identitet obiljeležava za gornju jednačinu sa m/(n - m) koja i dalje posjeduje najniže vrijednosti. To je kontradikcija koja proizlazi iz tvrdnje da je \varphi racionalan. Izvod iz iracionalnosti broja \sqrt {5} Koristeći osobinu zatvorenost za racionalne brojeve za sabiranje i množenje ako je \frac {1 + {\sqrt {5}}} {2} racionalan broj onda je 2(\frac {1 + {\sqrt {5}}} {2})-1 =\sqrt {5} također racionalan broj što je kvadratni korijen od ne-kvadrata prirodnog broja iracionalan. Najmanji polinom Zlatni odnos je takođe i algebarski broj a čak i algebarski cio broj (kompleksan broj koji je korijen unarnog polinoma). Najmanji polinom glasi: x^2-x-1 Polinom je stepena 2 pa ima dva rješenja. drugo rješenje je konjugovani zlatni odnos. Konjugovani zlatni odnos Konjugovani korjen polinoma x^2-x-1 je druga nula tog polinomaGolden Ratio Conjugate \frac {1}{\varphi }=1-\varphi =\frac {1-\sqrt {5}}{2}= -0.61803\,39887 Označava se sa \Phi ={1 \over \varphi }=\varphi ^{-1}=0.61803\,39887 ovo prikazuje jedinstvenu osobinu među cijelim brojevima \frac {1}{\varphi }=\varphi -1 ili \frac {1}{\phi }=\phi -1 Prikazi broja \varphi \varphi =\frac{1+\sqrt{5}}{2}= 0,618033988... \frac{1+\sqrt{1}}{\varphi}=\varphi - 1=0.618033988... \varphi^2= \varphi+1 \varphi= \sqrt{1+\varphi}=\sqrt{1+\sqrt{1+\varphi}} \varphi=\sqrt{1+\sqrt{1+\sqrt{1}...}} \varphi= 1+\frac{1}{\varphi}=1 + \frac{1}{1+\frac{1}{\varphi}}=... \varphi = 1 + \frac{1}{1 + \frac{1}{1 + \frac{1}{1 + \frac{1}{1 + ...}}}} \varphi = \sqrt{1+\sqrt{1+\sqrt{1+\sqrt{1+\cdots}}}} Primjeri Arhitektura #Partenon dominira atinskom Akropolom i smatra se za najskladniju je građevina svih vremena. Odnosi visine njenih dijelova na pročelju - stupovi (A-B) i vijenca (B-C) u istom su odnosu u kojem se odnosi stupovi prema cjelini (A-C). BC : AB = AB : AC #Egipatske piramide su građene u omjeru zlatnog reza #CN toranj u Torontu sadrži zlatni omjer u svom dizajnu. Visina na kojoj se nalazi nivo za gledanje je 342 metra, što u odnosu na visinu cijelog tornja od 553.33 metra čini tačno 1.61803 Priroda * grananje stabala drveća * raspored listova na grani * plodovi ananasa * cvjetanje artičoke * raspored na borovoj šišarci * broj trutova u odnosu na radilice u košnici * izmjerimo li covječju dužinu od vrha glave do poda, zatim to podijelimo s dužinom od pupka do poda, dobijamo ϕ * Kategorija:Euklidova geometrija Kategorija:Zlatni presjek Kategorija:Iracionalni brojevi Kategorija:Matematička konstanta